Kekuatan Cinta
by Tobi Tobio
Summary: Berawal dari takdir yang tidak dikehendakinya, yang malah membawa seorang Hyoudou Issei menemukan cinta sejatinya. Ya ... Cinta. Namun tidak ada yang mudah dari itu semua, hingga kesempatan itu datang! Ya ... Kesempatan untuk memperlihatkan seberapa kuatnya kekuatan cinta Issei.


**Kekuatan Cinta.**

 _A Naru DxD Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

•

•

 **A/N ::**

 _Ini One Shoot ke tiga Tobi. Oh iya, meski ini mengambil Unsur DxD dan Naruto, tapi dalam Fict ini tidak akan ada urusan perdamaian atau pun cerita tiga Fraksi. Cerita lebih berfokus pada Dunia Iblis dan perjuangan Issei dalam mengejar cintanya, dengan bantuan Naruto. Dan satu lagi, MC adalah Issei, bukan Naruto. Jadi jika Reader-San tidak merasa tertarik dengan Ide Cerita Tobi, silahkan tekan Tombol Back (dari pada kecewa). Karena Tobi berniat membuat sesuatu yang beda. Hahaha._

 _Oh iya ... Jika sempat, silahkan mampir di Fiction Tobi yang lain hehe._

 _Baiklah. Sekian saja Author-Notenya. Ahir kata, selamat membaca!._

•

•

•

 _Rate :: M_

 _(Untuk kekerasan dan kata yang tidak/kurang pantas di ucapkan)._

•

•

•

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberika Reviewnya (^,~)_

•

•

•

 **Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi).**

m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf&ref_component=mbasic_home_header&ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&refid=8

 **Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi).**

100007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru).

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi. Membutuhkan fast respon dari Tobi? Bisa hubungi Tobi di FB, karena akun FFN cuma di buka saat update/publish Fict.

•

•

•

 **Kekuatan Cinta.**

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat sedang berjalan penuh kebahagiaan. Langkahnya terlihat riang, diiringi dengan senandung kecil yang terus mengalun dari Bibirnya. Yap, pemuda itu adalah Hyoudou Issei. _Mantan Manusia_ yang kini menjadi Iblis karena dibunuh oleh orang yang tak dikenalinya. Dan sudah sepuluh tahun Issei menjalani hidupnya sebagai Iblis. Meski sempat merasa terpuruk karena tidak masuk Surga, namun kini Issei mulai bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Yap, nyatanya hidup di Neraka tidak buruk juga.

Dan kerena itu semua, Issei kini menemukan cintanya, seorang Iblis cantik dari kalangan Bangsawan terpandang bernama Rias. Seorang gadis keturunan Iblis Murni dari keluarga Bangsawan Iblis Gremory. Saat ini, mungkin akan sulit untuk menggapai Rias, tapi suatu saat nanti, saat Issei sudah menjadi Iblis Kelas Atas dan mendapatkan Gelar Bangsawannya sendiri, Issei tidak perlu ragu lagi untuk mendekati sang Pujaan Hati. Bangsa Iblis memang memberikan kebebasan tentang hal ini, namun tetap saja untuk menjadi Iblis Kelas Atas tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkan.

Hingga seorang pria menawarkan itu padanya ...

"Kau ingin menjadi Iblis Kelas Atas?"

•

 **Kekuatan Cinta.**

 _A Naru DxD by Tobi Tobio._

•

"Naruto-Sama?!" agaknya Issei mengenali siapa pria yang saat ini berdiri didepannya dan menanyakan hal itu. Yap, Naruto atau Namikaze Naruto adalah Iblis Bangsawan Murni yang saat ini menjadi Kepala Keluarga Namikaze, salah satu dari tujuh puluh dua Clan Iblis.

"Suatu kehormatan karena kau mengenaliku" balas Naruto kalemnya. Sebuah gaya pencitraan khas Bangsawan.

"Yah, meski masih terhitung baru menjadi Iblis. Aku cukup tau banyak tentang anda, Naruto-Sama ..."

"Seorang Bangsawan Iblis yang menolak gelar Maou Lucifer setelah Perang Iblis berahir. Cerita itu terus dibicarakan dikalangan Iblis Rendahan seperti Kami. Dan meski anda menolak Gelar Maou Lucifer, Anda tetap dihormati layaknya seorang Maou!". "Bahkan oleh Iblis Bangsawan lain" terang Issei mengatakan semua yang dia tau tentang pria bersurai pirang itu. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum santai mendengar segala penuturan Issei tentang dirinya.

"Tapi sebelum itu ... Bisakah kita mencari tempat yang bagus untuk mengobrol, Issei-Kun?" pertanyaan Naruto menyadarkannya. Yap, saat ini mereka sedang berada dijalanan Kota yang mayoritas dihuni Iblis Kelas Bawah. Sebuah Kota Pinggiran dalam Dunia Bawah yang tidak pernah terinjak Bangsawan mana pun.

Dan kini, seorang Bangsawan tingkat tinggi macam Naruto menginjakan kakinya ditempat _Kumuh_ ini. Bukankah itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat kegaduhan seisi Kota. Iblis-Iblis Rendahan itu tentu saja ingin melihat sang Namikaze dari dekat. Jadi tidak heran jika tempat Issei dan Naruto semakin penuh dan sesaki Iblis-Iblis Kelas Bawah. Issei menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, entah siapa yang menyebarkan ketadangan Naruto, yang jelas jika di Dunia Manusia, Naruto mungkin bisa disebut Selebritis atau semacamnya.

"Ba-baiklah ..." setelah Issei memberikan jawabannya, seorang wanita bercepol dua mendekati mereka.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah. Kita akan segera berteleportasi" ucapnya. Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat. Issei sama sekali tidak merasakan perpindahan itu. Yang dirasakannya hanyalah sebuah Cahaya kuning yang tiba-tiba muncul dari Lingkaran Sihir yang menyakiti Matanya, dan ... Dan tiba-tiba saja Issei sudah berada didalam Kastil mewah.

"Ke-kerennnn!". "Inikah kediaman seorang Bangsawan?!" Issei mengatakan itu dengan penuh antusias, hingga melupakan sosok Naruto dan wanita bercepol dua yang tadi memindahkan mereka. Yap, nyatanya Issei terlalut dalam kekagumannya pada Kastil megah Clan Namikaze.

"Ehem!" wanita bercepol dua itu berdehem. Setelah Issei kembali memberikan perhatiannya, Tangan wanita itu berayun seolah memberikan Naruto waktu untuk bicara.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Tenten-Chan" ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum pada si wanita itu, yang ternyata bernama Tenten

"Jadi Issei-Kun ... Mari kita jalan-jalan sebentar untuk melihat-lihat keadaan Rumahku" lanjut Naruto seraya berjalan pada sebuah Pintu megah yang menjadi penghubung Ruangan mereka saat ini dengan sebuah Lorong yang dihiasi Taman disamping kanan dan kirinya. Tidak mau kehilangan Naruto, Issei segera mengejarnya. Sedangkan Tenten tetap berdiri ditempatnya seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Jadi bagaimana Rumahku ini?" tanya Naruto sedikit berbasa-basi, seraya terus berjalan menyusuri setiap lekuk kediamannya bersama Issei.

"Ah! I-ini sangat luar biasa bagusnya!" jawab Issei masih dengan penuh antusias. Issei sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu bersemangat saat ini. Tapi yang pasti, perasaan itu terasa berkali-lipat, setiap kali Naruto mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tau ... Aku sudah lama mengawasimu. Kau memiliki potensi yang besar untuk Dunia Bawah. Kau mungkin harusnya terainkarnasikan menjadi Bangsawan Iblis, bukan Iblis Kelas Bawah seperti ini". "Yap, kurasa kekuatanmu cukup untuk menjadi alasannya" ucap Naruto lagi. Dan mulai dari sini Issei mulai tidak mengerti apa yang coba Naruto sampaikan. Namun karena tau sang Namikaze belum selesai, Issei masih tetap diam seraya mengikuti Naruto kemana pun dia melangkah.

"Aku juga tau, kau menaruh perhatian lebih pada Rias-Chan. Namun dengan keadaanmu saat ini, kau tidak mungkin bisa menggapainya". "Mengikuti aturan untuk menjadi Bangsawan? Butuh berapa ratus Tahun untuk mewujudkannya. Bukankah tidak ada jaminan Rias-Chan akan tetap sendiri saat kau berjuang untuk menjadi Iblis Kelas Atas?"

"Karena itulah aku menemuimu dan menawarkan bantuan untuk membuatmu menjadi Iblis Kelas Atas dan mendapatkan Gelar Bangsawan Namikaze pada Namamu. Singkatnya aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Rias-Chan untukmu" ucap Naruto. Detik ini Issei masih mencoba mencerna semua ucapan Naruto. Abaikan dulu soal potensi besar untuk Dunia Bawah. Yang jelas, saat ini Naruto sedang menawarkan Gelar Bangsawan Namikaze padanya.

Dan itu artinya setelah Issei mendapatkan nama itu, Issei tentu saja menjelma menjadi Bangsawan layaknya Naruto. Namun ada satu hal yang aneh. Dalam sudut pandang Issei ini tentu saja sebuah kesempatan yang sangat-sangat berharga. Tapi ... Tapi sampai kalimat terahirnya, Issei sama sekali tidak melihat sebuah keuntungan yang didapat Naruto. Bukankah ini cukup aneh? Mungkinkah seorang Iblis menawarkan sebuah bantuan besar ini secara cuma-cuma?!

"Lalu apa yang anda inginkan Naruto-Sama?"

"Hn ... Kau memang cukup pintar, Issei-Kun. Mudah saja ... Yang kuinginkan hanyalah pertukaran Budak. Ada seseorang yang ingin aku masukkan dalam Evil's Pieces-ku. Hanya saja semua Bidakku sudah terainkarnasi. Jalan satu-satunya hanylah melakukan itu" jawab Naruto santai.

"Aku tidak terlalu paham ... Tapi bukankah anda bisa melakukannya dengan Bangsawan lain". "Merainkarnasikan lalu menukarnya—"

"Kau tidak mengerti Issei-Kun ..." potong Naruto cepat.

"Dia adalah orang yang spesial. Aku yakin Bangsawan Iblis mana pun menginginkannya". "Tidak ada yang bisa kupercayai. Satu-satunya Iblis yang kupercaya, juga sudah memiliki Bidak yang sepenuhnya terainkarnasi" lanjut Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku pun mengkhianati anda?"

"Mudah saja ... Aku mungkin akan melenyapkanmu untuk selamanya". "Kau tau? Melenyapkan Iblis yang menjadi Bangsawan dengan instant tidaklah sulit. Lagi pula, bukan hanya aku yang akan melakukannya ... Bangsawan lain pun akan melakukan hal yang sama"

"Iblis macam itu terlihat menodai nama Bangsawan Iblis" Naruto dengan tenang mengatakan semua itu. Namun tidak dengan Aura Iblisnya. Meski tidak sepenuhnya dikeluarkan, Issei cukup mengerti seberapa menyeramkannya Namikaze Naruto. Mengabaikan Issei yang berkeringat dingin, Naruto kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Itu hanya akan terjadi jika kau mengkhianatiku. Jika tidak, aku menjamin tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu". "Karena yang melindungimu bukan hanya aku, tapi juga Sirzech!"

"Maou Lucifer-Sama ..." gumam Issei dalam keterkejutannya.

"Tepat"

"Jadi bagaimana ... Apa kau setuju?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hahh~ baiklah aku setuju. Lagi pula kesempatan besar selalu diikuti dengan bahaya yang besar" jawab Issei.

'Lagi pula yang terpenting adalah tidak mengkhianati Naruto-Sama!' lanjut Issei dalam batinnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Issei, sebelum ahirnya kembali berucap.

"Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini kau adalah adikku dan resmi menjadi bagian dalam Clan Namikaze. Jadi bisakah kau memanghilku kakak?"

"I-iya Naruto-Sama ... Eumh~ maksudku Onii-Sama!"

•

 **Kekuatan Cinta.**

 _A Naru DxD by Tobi Tobio._

•

Dan mulai saat itu Issei mulai berlatih untuk menggunakan kekuatannya dibawah bimbingan Tannin, sang Raja Naga yang kini menjadi Iblis terainkarnasi. Yap, dibawah bimbingan sang Raja Naga Issei mulai berlatih untuk memaksimalkan kekuatan Boosted Gear, sebuah Sacred Gear yang spesial. Bukan karena termasuk kedalam jajaran Longinus, tapi karena Sacred Gear itu tidak berpindah ke pemilik selanjutnya, meski Issei sudah mati.

Satu Tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, Issei masih terus melanjutkan latihannya bersama Tannin. Yap, Issei terus mematangkan kekuatannya untuk saat itu, saat dimana Pertunangan Rias dan Raiser dibatalkan Sirzech Lucifer dan Issei muncul sebagai _Algojo_ yang menghajar keturunan Phoenix itu. Tapi, sampai saat ini masa itu belum juga datang. Berkali-kali Issei menanyakan hal ini pada sang kakak, namun selalu berahir dengan jawaban yang sama. _'Belum Saatnya'._

"Cukup. Kurasa latihan kali ini sudah cukup. Kau semakin baik dalam menguasai Boosted Gear, perkembanganmu sangat luar biasa, Issei" ucap Tannin memuji perkembangan sang murid.

"Ahahaha~ kau terlalu memuji, Shishou—" Issei menghentikan ucapannya saat Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dengan Lingkaran Sihirnya.

"Kau terlihat semakin kuat, Issei-Kun". "Boleh aku mengetauhi seberapa besar perkembanganmu?" ucap Naruto sesaat setelah Lingkaran Sihirnya menghilang. Meski sempat bingung, Issei ahirnya mengangguk untuk menjawab permintaan Issei dan langsung mengambil jarak di antara mereka.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah berlatih sekuat tenaga selama ini. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Onii-Sama!" Issei berucap dengan mantap, seraya mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dan mulai mengambil kuda-kuda.

 **[Vroh ... Berhati-hatilah, aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar dari Iblis itu!]** sang Naga yang bersemayam dalam Sacred Gear Issei bicara. Yap, semenjak Issei berhasil membangkitkan kekuatan Boosted Gear, Issei mampu berkomunikasi dengan sang Naga.

'Yaaa! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya ... Onii-Sama mampu membuatku takut hanya dengan Aura Iblisnya'. 'Tapi ... Bikankah skarang berbeda. Ayo kita perlihatkan kekuatan Sekiryuutei, Ddraig!' balas Issei seraya menyebutkan nama sang Naga.

 **Boost!**

"Aku mulai Onii-Sama!" Issei berteriak lantang seraya meloncat menerjang Naruto. Tangan kirinya kini sudah dilapisi sebuah Gauntlet merah dengan Permata Hijau.

"Oh ... Jadi itu wujud dari Boosted Gear?!". "Bagus juga!" Naruto masih bisa bersikap santai seperti itu, meski saat ini Issei sudah berada tepat didepannya dengan sebuah tinju yang terlapisi Aura Naga.

 **Duaakk!**

Tinju tepat sasaran, pukulannya dengan sempurna bersarang di Pipi sang Namikaze. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, si pirang dengan sengaja menerima serangan Issei. Naruto menyeka Bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan Darah, senyum kecil tercipta disana saat merasakan betapa kuatnya pukulan sang adik. Namun berbeda dengan Issei, pasalnya pukulannya saat ini mampu menghancurkan Batu besar dengan mudah, tapi nyatanya tinju itu masih belum cukup _hanya_ untuk menggeser Naruto.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Namikaze Naruto!". "Kekuatan seperti itu belum cukup, Ddraig!"

 **Boost!**

Meski sempat terkejut, Issei segera meloncat mundur dan kembali mengambil jarak. Dan setelah berteriak seperti itu, Gauntletnya bersinar terang diiringi sebuah hentakan Aura Naga yang terpancar semakin kuat. Issei agaknya telah selesai dengan penambahan kekuatannya. Namun saat pandangannya beralih pada Naruto kembali, Pria bersurai pirang itu sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Kau kehilangan fokus pada musuh untuk beberapa saat—" setelah mengatakan itu Lingkaran Sihir raksasa yang berpusat di Tubuh Naruto tercipta di Tanah. Namun tidak ada yang keluar dari sana. Setelah sesaat bersinar, Lingkaran Sihir Naruto menghilang tanpa mengeluarikan serangan apa pun. Sebuah Pisau kecil yang disebutnya Kunai Hiraishin kini menghiasi Tangan kanannya.

"Berhati-hatilah Issei, Lingkaran Sihir tadi adalah sebuah penanda baginya. Saat ini Naruto bisa muncul dimana pun dalam Lingkaran Sihir itu". "Cepat keluar dari radius serangannya!" teriak Tannin mencoba memperingati muridnya.

"—Itu buruk!" ucap Naruto yang sudah berada dibelakang Issei, seraya mencoba menghunuskan Kunai Hiraishinnya. Issei terlihat terkejut, meski sudah bersiap dengan kemunculan Naruto, namun perasaan itu tetap saja mengganggunya saat merasakan sensasi dingin yang menusuk Pori-Pori, yang muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu. Yap, sensasi itu adalah efek domino dari Aura Iblis Naruto.

 **Craackk!**

Suara Daging yang robek terdengar begitu keras. Darah juga membasahi Tubuh bagian depan Naruto dan bagian Punggung Issei. Tannin terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi sedetik kemudian Raja Naga itu mulai tersenyum dan sedikit memamerkan deretan Gigi-Gigi Tajamnya. Pasalnya, sang murid Namikaze Issei berhasil melukai Naruto. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi.

'Bagus Issei. Meski Naruto-Danna masih belum serius, keberhasilanmu patut dibaggakan!' batinnya.

"Onii-Sama anda baik-baik saja!?" teriak Issei, mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto. Saat ini sang Namikaze Naruto telah kehilangan Tangan kanannya. Darah mengalir dengan deras disana, sebelum ahirnya tersumbat oleh Lingkaran Sihir Naruto. Kunai Hiraishinnya terjatuh didekat Issei bersama potongan Tangan kanan Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan serangan yang sama lagi setelah beratus-ratus Tahun berlalu. Kau memang murid Tannin!"."Kalian berdua berhasil melukaiku dengan cara yang sama ... Menyerang balik dengan Sayap Naga kalian!" ucap Naruto sedikit memuji keberhasilan Issei melukai dirinya. Merasa namanya disebut Naruto, Tannin mulai menaggapinya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengajarkan serangan itu, kurasa itu reflek kami sebagai Naga saat diserang dari belakang!" tanggap Tannin.

"Tapi saat pertarungan belum benar-benar usai, kau tidak boleh kehilangan fokusmu pada musuh!"

 **Sreekk ...**

Entah bagaimana Naruto lain kini sudah berada dibelakang Issei dengan keadaan yang utuh tanpa luka. Tangan kanannya bukan lagi memegang Kunai Hiraishin, melainkan kini dihiasi sebuah Pedang besar yang dibalut Perban putih, yang bernama Samehada. Yap, Naruto dengan Samehadanya sudah menodong Issei dari belakang. Dengan sekali hentakan kecil dari Naruto, Leher Issei mungkin akan putus.

 **Gleek!**

"Ba-baik Onii-Sama ..." balasnya dengan penuh kegugupan. Berkali-kali Issei menelan Ludahnya untuk melicinkan Kerongkongannya yang terasa kering, hanya untuk mempermudah Issei untuk mengeluarkan dua Kata itu. Yap, mungkin saja Ludah bisa membantu. Mungkin ...

•

 **Kekuatan Cinta.**

 _A Naru DxD by Tobi Tobio._

•

"Riser-Kun ... Bukankah ini semua tidak adil?". "Kau yang sudah menjalani Rating Game secara profesional tentu saja tidak akan kesulitan mengalahkan Rias-Chan yang masih belum berpengalaman dalam permainan itu". "Jadi bisakah aku mengajukan hal lain untuk syarat Pertunangan ini?" ucap Sirzech yang secara tiba-tiba menghentikan acara Pertunangan ini.

"Lucifer-Sama?!". "Apa maksud semua ini?" desis Raiser yang tidak terima karena keinginannya untuk memiliki Rias harus kembali tertunda.

"Jangan salah faham dulu Raiser-Kun, aku disini bukan sebagai Lucifer, tapi sebagai Sirzech Gremory, kakak dari Rias Gremory". "Sebagai seorang kakak aku masih belum percaya jika kau bisa melindungi adikku atau tidak—"

"Tidak usah bertele-tele, langsung saja apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya?!" potong Raiser dengan angkuhnya.

 **Twich!**

Sirzech terlihat kesal karena kalimatnya dipotong. Baru saja Sirzech mengaku sebagai Gremory, Raiser langsung bersikap angkuh dan sombong seperti itu. Kesopanannya saat berhadapan dengan seorang Lucifer menguap begitu saja. Dengan bersusah payah Sirzech menahan segala kekesalannya dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong keturunan Phoenix itu. Semetara Rias, gadis cantik bersurai merah itu, hanya diam saja karena adegan ini sudah dibicarakan Sirzech padanya sesaat setelah Rias kalah dalam pertandingan Rating Game.

"Haaahhh~ hanya sebuah pertarungan kecil satu lawan satu". "Aku ingin mengetes kekuatan Abadi Phoenix" ucap Sirzech seraya mengambil satu langkah maju mendekati Raiser. Dan Detik Ini Raiser sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan sang Maou Lucifer. Pasalnya, dilihat dari manapun Sirzech seolah-olah menantang sang Phoenix sombong ini. Dan tentu saja tidak akan ada harapan untuk menang bagi Raiser, sebagai siapa pun Sirzech berperan saat ini. Yap , Sirzech tetaplah Sirzech. Pemilik kekuatan Power Of Destruction, yang termasuk dari segelintir Iblis yang paling ditakuti di Dunia Bawah.

"J-jangan ber-bercanda—"

"Kenapa?". "Mana sikap sombongmu Raiser-Kun?" potong Sirzech. Namun yang menjawab pertanyaan itu bukanlah Raiser, melainkan Ruval. Sang kakak dari Raiser dan merupakan Calon Kepala Keluarga Phoenix berikutnya. Yap, Ruval muncul disaat yang tepat saat merasa anggota keluarganya terasa dipermalukan.

"Sirzech-Sama ... Kurasa ini keterlaluan. Anda tadi berkata soal keadilan, tapi ... Jika Raiser-Kun harus bertarung melawan anda, bukankah itu sama tidak adilnya untuk Raiser-Kun?!". "Kami cukup tau dengan kekuatan anda?!" ucap Ruval seraya terus berjalan penuh kewibawaan, mendekati mereka.

"Ah?!". "Tenang saja bukan aku yang akan melawan Raiser-Kun ... Tapi adik angkat dari Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Issei" balas Sirzech dengan santainya. Setelah mengatakan itu, Issei mulai berdiri ditempatnya dan berjalan memasuki arena. Tempat dimana Mereka berada.

"Namikaze Issei?". "Dari apa yang kudengar dia adalah pemilik dari salah satu Longinus ... Boosted Gear" gumam Ruval. Pandangan Matanya menatap sosok Issei dengan tajam. Ada rasa tidak suka disana, dan itu pun yang dilakukan Iblis-Iblis Bangsawan Murni lainnya. Faktanya, mereka tidak suka dengan cara Issei menjadi Bangsawan. Namun karena orang yang ada dibalik semua ini adalah Naruto dan Sirzech, tidak ada yang berani benar-benar menyuarakan ketidak-sukaannya.

"Bagaimana?". "Kalian setuju?" tanya Sirzech. Ruval sebenarnya ingin melawan sang Maou dengan argumrnnya, tapi Raiser terlebih dahulu menyanggupinya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku menginginkan satu syarat, biarkan kami bertarung sampai mati!" desis Raiser penuh kebencian. Yap, selain masalah Rias, Raiser menganggap ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk melenyapkan Issei yang terlihat seperti _Hama_ bagi para Bangsawan.

"Kau setuju Issei-kun?"

"Yap. Demi mendapatkan Rias-Sama ... Aku akan melakukan apa pun!" jawab Issei dengan mantap. Sirzsch tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban mantap itu. Sang Maou Lucifer dengan sangat jelas, bisa melihat kesungguhan cinta Issei pada adiknya saat ini. Dan itu cukup membuat Sirzech tenang untuk memberikan Rias padanya. Tapi tidak dengan Rias. Walau bagaimana pun ini pertemuan pertama mereka, bagaimana mungkin Issei bisa benar-benar mencintainya.

'Jadi diakah yang dimaksud Onii-Sama?!". "Sial. Kufikir orang itu adalah Naruto-Niisama!' batinnya sedikit kecewa karena sang _Pangeran_ itu bukanlah Naruto. Dan ucapan Sirzrch saat itu kembali teringat.

 _"Aku tau kau tidak menginginkan Pertunangan ini. Karena itu aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari 'Burung' itu". "Aku sudah mengawasinya sejak lama ... Orang itu ... Kurasa sangat mencintaimu"_

 _"Namanya adalah Namikaze—"_

Sayang seribu sayang, karena saat itu Rias memotong ucapan kakaknya. Nama _Namiaze_ sudah terlebih dahulu menggiringnya pada terkaan seorang pria bersurai kuning yang sangat dihormati di Dunia Bawah, sama seperti kakaknya. Yap, siapa yang tidak mau bersanding dengan Naruto. Seorang pria sempurna yang masih belum memiliki pasangan diusianya saat ini. Namun sialnya, _Namikaze_ yang dimaksud Sirzech adalah _Namikaze palsu_. Seorang Iblis Rendahan yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi Bangsawan karena diadopsi oleh keluarga itu.

'Harusnya aku tidak memotong ucapan Onii-Sama saat itu!'. 'Jika yang dimaksud adalah dia ... Aku pasti menolaknya dan lebih memilih mati!' batin Rias penuh penyesalan.

•

 **Kekuatan Cinta.**

 _A Naru DxD by Tobi Tobio._

•

Raiser dan Issei kini telah berhadapan satu sama lain. Mereka sudah siap untuk memulai pertarungan mereka kapan pun. Issei dengan Boosted Gearnya yang saat ini terus menggandakan Aura Naganya, sedangkan Raiser tentu saja dengan Api Phoenixnya. Jeda yang diberikan Sirzech sebelum memulai pertarungan, memberikan Issei kesempatan itu. Dan Raiser terlihat tidak tau atau ambil pusing walau saat ini dirinya sedang dicurangi.

"Mulaaaaiii!" Sang Maou Lucifer ahirnya memulai pertandingan itu. Naga dan Phoenix segera menerjang satu sama lain. Issei yang sudah lima kali menggandakan Aura Naganya, saat ini masih mampu untuk mengimbangi sang Phoenix.

"kau hebat juga bisa mengimbangi kecepatanku" puji Raiser seraya terus berusaha menyerang sang Naga. Issei hanya tersenyum santai menanggapi pujian itu.

"Yang sebenarnya hebat itu kau ... Kau bisa mengimbangiku". "Mari kita tambah kecepatannya ..." ucap Issei.

 **Boost!**

Seakan menjawab keinginan Issei, Gauntletnya berbunyi seiring dengan Intensitas Aura Naga yang semakin meledak-ledak. Raiser sedikit tertegun menyaksikan kekuatan itu. Faktanya saat ini hanya dengan tekanan Auranya, Issei mampu membuat arena pertarungan mereka retak parah. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut. Issei dengan kecepatannya sudah berada di depan Raiser lengkap dengan tinju yang dipenuhi Aura Naga. Dan Tanpa ampun Issei segera menghadiahi sang Phoenix dengan pukulan membabi-buta.

 **Duaakk!**

 **Duukk!**

 **Jduuaakk!**

Issei terus menghantam Raiser tanpa ampun, hingga puncaknya sebuah pukulan keras dan penuh tenaga berhasil menerbangkan Raiser hingga membentur pijakan dan membuat kawah disana. Sang Sekiryuutei mendarat dengan Tubuh terengah-engah, nafasnya benar-benar habis setelah menggunakan seluruh Aura Naganya. Saat ini tatapannya berfokus pada sosok Raiser yang terkapar tak berdaya. Setelah merasa yakin dengan kemenangannya, Issei mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih duduk santai di Tribun penononton.

"Bodoh ..." gumam Naruto. Yap, Naruto merasa kesal dengan kecerobohan Issei. Sang Namikaze itu padahal sudah memberikan pesannya untuk tetap fokus pada musuhnya sebelum pertandingan benar-benar berahir. Tapi Issei malah kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Dan ketidak-fokusannya kini membawa petaka.

"Kau cukup hebat mampu mengalahkan Tiruanku dengan mudah ... Aku sungguh tidak mengiranya" ucap Raiser. Tubuhnya terlihat tercipta dari kumpulan Api yang entah darimana muncul. Ya ... perlahan-lahan muncul sosok Raiser baru di arena. Dan sosok Raiser yang dikalahkan Issei mulai memudar menjadi serpihan-serpihan Api hingga hilang sepenuhnya.

"T-tiruan?!". "Itu seperti yang Onii-Sama lakukan saat itu?!" gumam Issei. Pandangannya kini menatap sosok Raiser asli yang terlihat masih segar bugar. Yap, agaknya tehnik ini dimiliki oleh beberapa Iblis Bangsawan. Tehnik yang sama dengan yang Naruto perlihatkan saat latihan beberapa waktu lalu.

'Sial. Ddraig?!'

 **[Maaf Vroh, Tubuhmu tidak mungkin lagi melipat gandakan kekuatanku. Kita tau jika batasanmu adalah enam kali penggandaan]**

Issei terlihat meratapi kelemahannya. Namun tidak ada waktu untuk itu, karena Raiser kini sedang menerjang ke arahnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan Issei tidak bisa melakukan apa pun saat ini selain mencoba untuk sebisanya menahan gempuran sang Phoenik. Satu atau dua pukulan Raiser memang berhasil ditahan, namun kebanyakan dari itu, serangan Raiser bersarang dengan sempurna di Tubuhnya. Hingga puncaknya ... Sebuah tembakan Bola api raksasa dilesakkan Raiser tanpa ampun.

 **Duummm!**

Ledakan besar tercipta dan menghancurkan sebagian besar arena. Dan Issei? Issei tertimbun diantara puing-puing. Raiser terbang dan memposisikan dirinya tepat diatas puing-puing yang menimbun Issei. Lalu tanpa ampun, sang Phoenix menghujani Issei dengan Peluru Apinya. Ledakan besar kembali tercipta, bahkan kali ini jauh lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya. Arena pertarungan mereka sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Satu-Satunya yang membuat tempat itu masih berdiri kokoh adalah Sihir Pertahanan milik Sirzech.

"Ahahaha!" Raiser tertawa puas. Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang sudah menyiksa Namikaze Issei tanpa ampun. Dan itu pun yang terlihat di Wajah para Bangsawan lain yang menyaksikan pertarungan ini, hanya keluarga Gremory, Namikaze dan Tannin yang terlihat geram dengan aksi Raiser.

"Bunuh!"

"Bunuh!"

"Bunuh!"

Teriakan itu menggema diseisi Arena. Bangsawan-Bangsawan itu terlihat sangat menikmati kemenangan Raiser, hingga membuat mereka sampai berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Dengan senyum penuh kesombongannya, Raiser berjalan mendekati Issei yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya. Naruto sangat geram dengan situasi ini, walau bagaimana pun Naruto sudah menganggap Issei seperti adiknya sendiri, meski pria bersurai pirang itu tidak pernah memperlihatkannya.

"Bangun Issei-Kun ... Balas Burung terkutuk itu!" desis Naruto dengan geramnya.

"Kau harusnya tau ini dari awal. Issei memang bertambah kuat ... Tapi kekuatannya masih belum setingkat dengan Iblis Bangsawan lainnya". "Kau terlalu banyak menaruh harapan padanya!" Tannin mengatakan itu dengan tenang. Raja Naga itu terlihat mengabaikan tatapan kesal sang Namikaze.

"Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari pelatihan singkatnya?!". "Lagi pula lawannya adalah Iblis Bangsawan yang sudah ahli dalam permainan Rating Game. Raiser jelas memiliki pengalaman yang lebih banyak dari adikmu!" lanjut sang Naga.

"..." Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Perkataan Tannin benar, Naruto terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya. Dia bahkan berpura-pura ini akan baik-baik saja meski tau tidak ada harapan bagi Issei untuk menang. Mengabaikan kesedihan Naruto, Raiser kini sedang menjambak surai coklat Issei. Dengan tawa penuh kebahagiaan, Raiser dengan kejamnya membakar Tubuh Issei dengan Api Phoenixnya.

"Hahaha! Matilah dengan menjadi Debu. Dasar Iblis Rendah!" desis sang Phoenik setelah sukses membakar Tubuh Issei.

"Keparat kau Burung sialan!" Naruto menggeram penuh kekesalan. Dengan cepan Lingkaran Sihir raksasa tercipta. Ya ... Lingkaran Sihir yang sangat besar Naruto ciptakan saat ini. Bahkan sampai menutupi seluruh daratan Dunia Bawah. Naruto benar-benar kesal. Dengan Tubuh yang sudah terselimuti Cahaya kuning terang, Naruto siap menerjang Raiser.

"Akan aku perlihatkan kekuatan sejati dari Clan Namikaze!". "Burung rendah sepertimu tidak ada apa-apanya dimata kami!" Naruto masih berteriak-teriak dengan penuh kemarahannya. Tannin dan Sirzech yang sudah mengenal Naruto dengan baik dan pernah bertarung bersama saat Perang Iblis, hanya bisa menganga tak percaya. Pasalnya dalam Perang itu pun Naruto tidak pernah memperlihatkan kekuatan sebesar ini.

"Aku akan melenyapkan kalian Phoenix!" teriaknya lagi.

Cukup. Tidak ada lagi yang mau duduk tenang ditempatnya. Terlebih untuk Iblis Bangsawan dari Clan Phoenix. Mereka adalah Bangsawan Iblis pertama yang mencoba kabur dari amukan Naruto. Sirzech dan Tannin mencona menahan Naruto agar tidak bertindak bodoh dengan membantai bangsanya sendiri. Dengan Kekuatan penuh dari Power Of Destruction dan Aura Naga bercampur Iblis, Sirzech dan Tannin berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruto. Saat ini, Naruto berada di mode Ultimatenya, sehingga tidak sembarang Iblis bisa menyentuhnya.

Bahkan sang Maou Lucifer dan Raja Naga Tannin masih tetap terluka saat mencoba menahan Naruto agar tetap duduk!.

"Kekuatan macam apa ini?!"

"Panas sekali. Tanganku terasa terbakar!" dua Iblis tingkat tinggi itu bergumam merasakan sensasi panas saat menahan Naruto. Hingga ahirnya ... Naruto dapat kembali tenang saat Api yang membakar Tubuh Issei tiba-tiba terlontar. Tapi bukan karena Raiser yang membatalkan serangannya, melainkan karena hasil jeri payah Issei sendiri.

"Onii-Sama kumohon tenanglah ... Bukankah kau percaya jika aku bisa mengalahkannya?!". "Kumohon tetaplah seperti itu ... Saat ini, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kubanggakan selain kepercayaan yang kau berikan padaku ..." dengan susah payah Issei berhasil mengatakan itu.

"Kumohon ... Jangan ganggu pertarunganku". "Biarkan aku membuktikan jika aku pantas menjadi Bangsawan dan menyandang Gelar Namikaze!" lanjutnya. Dan ucapan ini cukup untuk kembali membuat Naruto tenang.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Issei dengan bersusah payah mencoba berjalan ke arah Raiser. Beruntungnya, Phoenix sombong itu masih sibuk dengan ketakutannya melihat Naruto mengamuk, sehingga tidak sadar jika Issei saat ini sedang bersusah payah mendekatinya dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Hingga ahirnya pukulan lemah Issei di Pipi Raiser menyadarkan sang Phoenix. Pukulan itu tentu saja tidak memberinya kerusakan parah. Jangankan melakukan itu, mendekati Raiser saja Issei melaluinya dengan penuh perjuangan!.

"Ka-kau ...!" seketika itu juga Raiser murka. Bahkan melupakan ketakutannya pada Naruto. Raiser memang tidak merasakan sakit dari pukulan Issei, tapi ... Ada yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari luka fisik. Yap, luka itu adalah harga diri seorang Phoenix yang ternodai oleh pukulan Iblis Rendahan.

Dengan penuh kekesalan Raiser membalas pukulan lemah Issei dengan berkali-kali lipat. Ya ... Raiser kembali tanpa ampun menghajar Issei sudah terlihat menyedihkan dengan luka bakar serius itu. Suara Tulang yang patah sudah terdengar indah selama Raiser menghantamkan tinjunya pada Issei. Entah itu bagian yang mana, namun yang jelas, Raiser dengan pasti sudah menghajar Issei habis-habisan.

"Keparat ..." Naruto dengan susah payah menahan kekesalannya saat melihat sang adik dihajar tanpa ampun seperti itu. Namun kali ini Naruto tidak berani menggangu pertarungan Issei. Yap, Naruto sudah bertekad untuk percaya jika Issei bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini. Juga tetap menjaga kebanggaan Issei sampai ahir.

"Hosh ... Hosh ... Hosh!"

"Ah?!". "Ba-bagaimana mungkin?!" Raiser berucap dengan penuh keterkejutan. Ya ... Bagaimana mungkin Issei masih bisa bangkit dengan keadaan seperti itu?! Issei sudah terluka sedemikian rupa, bahkan kata parah mungkin tidak bisa menggambarkan seburuk apa kondisi Issei saat ini. Lalu kenapa Issei masih bisa berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya meski terlihat lebih sulit dari sebelumnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan suara Tulang yang patah itu?!.

"Ti-tidak mungkinnn!". "Bagaimana bisaaaa!" Raiser berteriak dengan paniknya. Dan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Raiser mengumpulkan semua Aura Iblisnya dan membentuk sebuah Bola Api raksasa yang sedetik kemudian meluncur dengan cepat kearah Issei.

 **Wuusss ...**

 **Jduaarrrr!**

Ledakan besar kembali tercipta, diiringi sebuah kebakaran besar yang hampir menutupi semua arena pertarungan mereka. Dan Issei tentu saja berada dalam kobaran Api itu. Raiser terlihat terengah-engah karena sudah menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya, pandangannya menatap cemas pada kobaran Apinya. Pasalnya saat ini sebuah siulet terlihat berjalan didalam kobaran Apinya dengan bersusah payah. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Raiser karena kembali melihat Issei berjalan gontai untuk terus mendekati sang Phoenix.

"Ti-tidak mungkin ..." Raiser tertunduk lesu. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat percaya diri, kini hanya diisi keterkejutan dan ketakutan. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan, kenapa lawannya tidak juga kalah dan terjatuh. Dan mulai hari itu, Raiser memiliki sebuah Phobia dengan yang namanya Naga!.

"Cukup Namikaze Issei, kau menang!" Sirzech tiba-tiba saja berdiri didepan Issei untuk menghentikan segala kerja kerasnya. Ya ... Raiser memang tidak terluka dalam segi fisik, tapi mentalnya ... Mentalnya benar-benar hancur. Ini pertama kalinya sang Phoenix berhadapan dengan Iblis yang terus mampu terus berdiri meski sudah menerima serangan apa pun. Dan ini cukup untuk membuat Raiser terpuruk.

"Tidak ... Mungkin ..." Raiser masih bergumam dalam keterpurukannya. Sementara Rias dan Iblis Bangsawan lainnya yang masih menyaksikan pertarungan ini hanya bisa terdiam dan tak percaya dengan hasil pertarungan ini. Bagaimana bisa Issei masih bisa berdiri dengan Tubuh penuh luka seperti itu. Yap, tidak ada pemikiran logis yang bisa menjelaskannya.

"Ahirnya ..." setelah mengatakan itu, Issei mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Namun beruntung Naruto berhasil menagkap Tubuh Issei sebelum terjatuh. Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat lengkungan yang tercipta di Bibir Issei. Ya ... Issei pingsan dengan perasaan damai karena bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini.

'Kau berhasil Issei-Kun ...' batin Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang di Bibirnya.

•

 **Kekuatan Cinta.**

 _A Naru DxD by Tobi Tobio._

•

Saat ini Rias sedang berjalan menyusuri Lorong Rumah Sakit. Yap, ini sudah satu Bulan sejak pertarungan itu. Dan selama itu, Issei terus terlena dalam tidurnya. Jadi saat Rias mendengar jika Issei ahirnya tersadar dari Komanya, Rias dengan terburu-buru menemui Issei. Dan disinilah dia, sebuah Ruangan yang digunakan untuk merawat Issei selama satu Bulan ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?!" tanya Rias mulai berbasa-basi.

"Baik ...Saya tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini sebelumnya". "Bisa berbicara dengan anda sudah cukup untuk membuat saya merasa sangat baik!" balas Issei dengan penuh semangatnya. Hingga ahirnya Batuk mengganggu aksi semangat Issei.

"Uhuk~"

"Hihihi~ kau terlalu memaksakan diri" ucap Rias mengomentari kelakuan Issei saat ini. Tentu saja dengan senyum manisnya. Issei tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Namikaze Issei benar-benar terkesima dengan senyuman sang Pujaan Hati.

"Anda tau ... Saat melihat senyum itu, Saya tidak pernah menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada diri saya"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Ya ... saat itu kau sangat berlebihan. Kau membuat kami cemas!" ucap Rias saat mengingat aksi Issei dalam upayanya memenagkan pertarungan dengan Raiser.

"Entahlah ... Saat itu, yang saya fikirkan hanyalah untuk menang!". "Saya hanya ingin membuktikan diri jika Naruto-Niisama dan Maou Lucifer-Sama tidak salah memberikan kepercayaan mereka!"

"Dan yang lebih dari itu ... Saya tidak ingin melihat anda bersanding dengan _Burung sombong_ itu". "Ya ... Kekuatan cinta ini membuat saya bisa melakukannya—"

 **Braakk!**

Rias berdiri dari duduknya dengan gerakan yang kasar hingga membuat Kursi itu mengeluarkan suara keras. Issei menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Rias dengan pandangan bingung. Namun Rias sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa, dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Issei yang masih menatap kepergian Rias dengan pandangan bingungnya. Issei sebenarnya ingin menahan Rias, namun sayangnya pemuda bersurai coklat itu tidak berani melakukannya. Issei merasa telah berbuat lancang karena mengatakan jika dia mencintai seorang Rias Gremory.

Tapi tepat diujung Pintu Ruang Perawatan Issei, Rias menghentikan gerakannya saat Tangan lentik itu sudah menggenggam Gagang Pintu.

"Issei ... Mulai saat ini buang segala sikap formalmu". "Dan bisakah kau memanggilku dengan susfix - _Chan_?!"

"Kurasa aku mulai mencintaimu ..." dan setelah mengatakan itu, Rias buru-buru pergi dari tempat Issei. Untuk sesaat Issei tertegun mendengar penuturan Rias. Ini bagaikan mimpi. Rias yang selama ini bagaikan mimpi, kini berubah menjadi nyata! Tentu saja tidak ada yang lebih hebat dari itu!.

"Riaasss-Chaaannnn~ aku mencintaimuuuu~" Issei berteriak-teriak sekencang-kencangnya berharap Rias masih bisa mendengar teriakannya. Andai saja Issei bisa bergerak saat ini, mungkin pemuda bersurai coklat itu akan berlari mengejar Rias dan memeluknya dengan penuh suka cita. Namun sayangnya Issei harus menahannya hingga Tulang-Tulang yang ada di Tubuhnya kembali normal.

"Uhuk~ uhuukkk~ uhuukk~". "Ah~ sial aku terlalu bersemangat ..." gumam Issei. Dan tanpa dia ketahui, Rias tidaklah pergi kemana-mana. Gadis itu hanya berdiri dibalik Tembok untuk menyembunyikan Wajahnya yang memerah. Senyum bahangia menghiasi Bibir manisnya saat mendengar teriakan Issei.

"Kau tau ... Saat melihat seorang pria melakukan segalanya yang dia bisa untuk mendapatkanku ... Aku merasakan kehangatan". "Apa lagi setelah menyadari betapa besarnya cintamu padaku ... Bagaimana bisa aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu ..."

"Wahai Pengagum Rahasia!" gumamnya dengan Bibir yang masih mengulum senyum.

•

 **Tamat.**

•

 _ **Note ::**_

 _Setelah Melakukan refresing kesana kemari, ahirnya Tobi mendapatkan kembali semangat Masa Muda ala Guru Guy :v_

 _Hah~ abaikan yang itu. -_-"_

 _Intinya mulai saat ini Tobi siap untuk tetap update fict Tobi. Tapi karena kesibukan Tobi bertambah, mungkin updatenya gak nentu. entah seminggu sekali, sebulan sekali, atau ... Entahlah. Tobi harap Reader-San mau menunggu Tobi *plaakk*_

 _Abaikan lagi bagian terahirnya ... Tobi rasa, Tobi mulai eror. /( _)\_

 _Oh iya, ini dulu yang Tobi publish, anggap aja ini Bonus lebaran ... Sisanya nyusul xDv._

 _Baiklah dari pada semakin parah, Tobi cuma mau bilang ..._

 _ **Minal Aidzin Wal Fa Aidzin ... Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**_

 _ **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI**_

 _ **(**_ _Bagi yang merayakan)_


End file.
